


The First Meeting

by Covinskey



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil's first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

Carlos had heard the big radio announcement about the host’s crush, or more accurately, he had heard of it. It was probably a joke. Probably.

Either way, he had to check on the station… for science. He grabbed his materials detector and made his way to the building. His materials detector was a bit of a geiger counter, a thermometer, spare parts from a time clock, and components “rescued” from an EMF reader. It was all much more complicated than just that of course. There were a lot of really scientific things about it. And boy did it just light up when he got into the station! It buzzed and flashed and chirped, so Carlos tried to recalibrate it while walking, and had the unfortunate luck to bump into someone while distracted.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, placing his free hand on the oddly dressed man’s shoulder.

“It’s alright,” said the man in a surprisingly and wonderfully deep voice, “Oh! You must be… you must be Carlos!”

“Heh, yeah,” Carlos said, running a hand through his hair, “I’m, uh, here to test for, uh, materials? Is that alright?”

“Of course,” said the man, leading him into the booth. Carlos was fixated on the strange readings from his meter, but this man was… well he was… something. His eyes were bright and expressive, he sounded so excited to have Carlos there.

“We’re at the weather now, so we can talk and whatnot. Would you be interested in an interview after?”

It was fortunate, almost, that the materials detector chose that moment to like up and make a sound Carlos had never heard, almost like a bird call. It kept him from having to reply for a moment longer. “I, um, I don’t think so,” he said, “I think I need to get out of here, we all need to get out of here.”

He was backing up, nervous, because he realized suddenly that Cecil, the radio host was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep with my laptop open while writing this, and I still have a kink in my neck. Honestly the only part I care about is the second paragraph because in my opinion it’s very Carlos-y


End file.
